wthtidndfandomcom-20200215-history
Veotl
Veotl, often referred to as The Divine Judge, is one of the major deities on the planet of Sprin'Torel. She is often portrayed as blind and cold, representative of the idea that justice is blind, punishing those who deserve it without any prejudice. Though many fear her, this is usually done out of the belief that justice can strike for any reason. Many believe that when you die, Veotl is the first one to see you, deciding where your soul will go to rest. As such, people tend to revere her and her followers regardless of whether or not they follow her. Worshipers Veotl's worshipers tend to vary from executioners to soldiers to judges, representing all aspects of justice. Similarly, people tend to vary in how they feel about her followers - though, many are unsure if their trepidation is because they worship Veotl or if it is because they are speaking to a public executioner. Clerics Veotl's clerics tend to come off as extremely cold for the most part, doling out justice as they see fit. While organisations such as the Gold Helms have tried to control these clerics, their position as a religious organisation has made it so that it would be difficult for anyone to punish them. That is, as long as they remain within the confines of the law. Though some tend to overstep, going so far as to kill people who they catch in the middle of serious crimes (or if they even have reason to believe them to be guilty of a serious crime). Orders ; The Lords Justice : Originally these were a group of judges whose rulings were deemed too strict by higher courts. They found that the law was not doing enough to punish wrongdoers, and left the justice system to carry out their own brand justice. The Gold Helms quickly tried to come down on these people but none of the charges ever seemed to stick. Rites As with all other religions, the worship of Veotl involves many rituals and rites. While these are mostly for the sake of interpreting what is just and carrying it out properly, there are some that are involved with leniency in death. Below is an example of a prayer to Veotl: "Veotl, sin has warped the minds of men and throughout the world there is much injustice and much carelessness of the rights of other people and personal responsibility. When You are excluded from the hearts and consciences of men, the inevitable result is that people suffer and there is much injustice and corruption taking place in our world today, not only in the lives of individuals but also in the corridors of power and the council rooms of many nations. We pray that you will right all the wrongs that are taking place in our world and vindicate those that are being treated unjustly. Keep us from trying to take matters into our own hands for vengeance is your and you will repay - but we pray that you would give justice and peace to all those that have been cruelly and unfairly treated by their fellow man and may injustice and carelessness that they have had to endure be the means to draw them into your saving arms of grace."